The Sane and the Insane! Siblings Versus Dark Siblings
Episode 201 of Total SujiAguupin. This episode aired on the Tv Tokyo channel on July 29, 2010, and an english dub will be streaming in December. The plot focuses on Nimadoru and Megumi's reuniting after four months back as they are lost in a wide, hazy area of smoke. While searching for Ryo, they encounter Dark Megumi and Dark Nimadoru, two beings that Lord Zaku summoned in the previous episode to fight Information Romanji Name: Saniti no Unsaniti: Kyoudai to Yami-kyoudai? Viz Manga: Sisters Fighting Dark Sisters Opening Theme: The GazettE - "Naraku" Ending Theme: Asian Kung-fu Generation - "daidai" Part 1/4 ???: They're here, aren't they? ???: Yes. ???: So what should we do? ???: I know what to do... Dark Nimadoru: ...We must follow Lady Zaku's orders and kill them. Dark Megumi: But, uh... We can't! I kinda love you, but I hate followin' Zaky's orders!! HATE, HATE, HATE!!!!! Dark Nimadoru: Be quiet! They are coming this way... I can feel it. (later) Megumi: This is a pretty nice view. But we still need to find Tetsumaki-san. He's fighting Lord Zaku now, as we speak. Nimadoru: OH, NO!!!! Ryo-kun's gonna lose, Imouto-chan. We need to hurry, NOW!!!! Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's--- (OWW!!) Megumi: Please stop. It's annoying, you're annoying! We really need to find Ryo... Even if it means destroying everything in our path. Nimadoru: Little sis. What's that? A Dark being? Megumi: That can't be! My eyes are telling me that this can't be a mirage, but it seems unorthodox. Nee-san, keep your distance. Nimadoru: Okay! Dark Megumi: Why don't you keep out of our sight and leave?! Nimadoru: Imouto-chan, that you? Megumi: No. This must be the Dark me speaking. But she seems different from me... I wonder why? Dark Nimadoru: It's quite obvious. Our personalities are different from you originals... I have your personality, and Dark you has my original self's persona. Nimadoru: Rubbish!! Dark Megumi: "Rubbish?" Ha-Ha-ha!! You have any idea how you two were lost in the first place? Zaky mind-controlled you for at least a few minutes, and you ended up attacking yourselves and out cold here in this hazy area. Nothing else, really! Heh-heh. Dark Nimadoru: Please let us escort you to the nearest exit of the area, and then admit defeat to Lady Zaku at once. Nimadoru: I don't have time for this crap!!! Imouto-chan, let's go! Megumi: Wait. We have to think of a brilliant plan... Nimadoru: Eek?!?! I don't like the sound of that! Dark Megumi: You're really thinking of a plan, girly?! That seems stupid. Dark Nimadoru: Get rid of your dim-witted act, Imouto-chan! Megumi: I really think you shouldn't try to interrupt our talk... It's quite immature, isn't it? Dark Megumi: BAHH!!! Fine! Megumi: Ok... Nee-san, we need to fight ourselves. I'll take Dark Nimadoru, and you can take Dark me. Is that plan obvious? Nimadoru: Seems legit! Megumi: It's settled! We must first chant out the Habarushi oath... Part 2/4 Megumi: Here we go... I call your name, bewildered demon of the red sea... Nimadoru: ... Let us protect the name of Habarushi, in valor and pride... Megumi: ... And to fight valuable foes and help others in need! Let those who betray God... Nimadoru: ... Forever young... Megumi: ... And one more thing... Both: ... Destroy all evil demons and protect the forsaken name of Habarushi!!!!! Dark Megumi: Finally! We can fight, no more chatting... Nimadoru: Be warned that once we kill you, you shall send us to where Ryo-kun is fighting Lord Zaku. Megumi: This is what the Habarushi clan believes, whenever your convalescence will not be missed. Dark Nimadoru: Little parasites! Just wait and see what we can do... Tekkon Art: Dragoon CRUSHER!!!!! Nimadoru: Imouto-chan, look out! Palm Strike: 100 Hits!! Dark Nimadoru: Impossible!!! Aaugh!!! Nimadoru: 15 Hits, 25 Hits, 40!!! Dark Nimadoru: Ow! Is this the best of the Habarushi clan? Megumi: You'd be surprised in what we are capable of... Bakkono: Wrath of the Gods technique: Shinkai!!! Dark Nimadoru: No! Nimadoru: 75 Hits, 90 Hits, Habarushi Super Art: 100 Hits!!! Dark Nimadoru: Crap!!!!! This isn't the end, you know!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHH... Megumi: Just one more Dark being. Dark Megumi: Nee-san!! I can't believe it. Megumi: Please do. Maximum Art: Kiri Cutter! Dark Megumi: Death Art: Raizer Cutter! (BBOOOMM!!!!! Crash! Whoosh!) Megumi: (seethes in exhaustion) I won't give up, here. This is what the Habarushi clan want, and I'll grant that wish. Neo-Maximum Art: Kiri Cutter II!!!!!! Dark Megumi: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (BOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!) Part 3/4 Nimadoru: Hey, hey, hey! Imouto-chan!! Ha-ha!!! Megumi: Nee-san... (CRACK!!) Nimadoru: Ohhh, Imouto-chan... I love, love, love, love you! Megumi: Thank you, Nee-san. You're kinda hugging me too tight a bit, and I'm serious here! Please. Nimadoru: O.K. Wait... Shouldn't we be arriving to where Ryo-kun and Lord Zaku are hiding? Megumi: I believe so. But, this is--- Not where we were! Something's not right. We see Tetsumaki-kun and Lord Zaku, but at the same time, we're seeing Gojira, Reijin, Daisuke, Rikura, and all our friends held captive behind Lord Zaku. The only people not present are me, you, Syuuichi, and Kazumi... But the downfall is that Kazumi has been absent for quite some time. Nimadoru: Never mind that, for now!! Ryo-kun! Ryo-kun! Ryo: Huh? Lord Zaku: You! Why did you betray me, idiot? Answer now or suffer Hell!! Megumi: What's going on, here? This is insanity... Nimadoru: And where are we? I can't seem to make anything out of here! Ryo: Where we teleported? Lord Zaku: How the hell should I know?!?!?! ???: Wrong! You're in my lair. Nimadoru: That voice! Megumi: You've returned! Syuuichi: So... We return! Aiya Sujibaka, Ninata Sogi, Agou Soiraketsu!!!! We fight at will, here... Lord Zaku: NOOO!!!!! No, no, no! AAAAUGHHHH... Ninata? Agou?! Aiya?!?!? Why would you--- Syuuichi: This isn't the time to say your prayers! I assembled the two members of Iokino Team and one of your Kunoha members to fight you one-on-one. Now this is the final battle! Megumi: Yes... Nimadoru: The final climax, the end of Lord Zaku! Ryo: Remaining members of SujiAguupin, Iokino Team, and Agou Soiraketsu... Let's end evil, once and for all! All: Yeah!!! Part 4/4 Ryo: On the next episode of Total SujiAguupin, I continue my battle against Lord Zaku... for real! Syuuichi had a brilliant plan assembling three worth comrades at will! But mainly, I still need to protect my friends, the world, and everything the Sujira Gods told me.... This fight will decide a victor, and I will be declared as the new Sujira God! Next time, Episode 202: Brutal Battle. Watch like Hell's passion!! Burst. (Don't forget to watch on August 7th)